


Dinner Dates and Falling Snakes

by witchy_teacup



Series: Days of Our Wives [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale actually sells books in this one, Aziraphale knows it, Crowley Loves Watching Aziraphale Eat, Dinner dates, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Flirty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Dates, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), St James's Park (Good Omens), The bookshop, falling for an angel, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: Antonia shows up to the bookshop to pick up Azira for their dinner date. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Days of Our Wives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Dinner Dates and Falling Snakes

Antonia parked her black Bentley near the curb and climbed out. All around her, heads turned in appreciation, some of the vintage car, most of her lithe form. She wore a pair of sinfully tight black skinny jeans with a low-cut gray tank top under a black leather jacket and a pair of low-heeled black boots.

She ran an approving eye over the store front before her. The big windows both boasted rainbow bunting along the top and discrete posters for various addiction, abuse, and LGBTQ+ helplines. A tasteful sign near the door proclaimed that this shop featured the largest collection of LGBTQ+ literature in London.

The bell over the door jingled merrily as Antonia sauntered in. She paused next to a charmingly haphazard display of books and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head so she could take a better look around. 

“I’m afraid the shop’s just about to close,” came the call from deeper in amongst the shelves. “We’ll be open tomorrow—oh! Antonia,” Azira said as she emerged near the register. “You’re early? Or am I running late?” She fumbled a pocket watch out of the pocket of her brown tartan skirt and frowned at it. 

“No big deal, Angel,” Antonia said shrugging one shoulder. “We’ve got time before the reservation. I sorta figured you’d be the type to lose track of the time when you’re around your books.” 

Azira had the grace to look embarrassed at both being so easily read and proving her right. “I actually have one more order to box up before I can go,” she said reluctantly.

Antonia shrugged and said, “Can I help?”

Azira beamed up at her and said, “I’d like that.” She turned and led the other woman deeper into the bookshop. She stopped in front of an antique roll top desk covered with an assortment of sizes of cardboard boxes, most of which were already sealed and addressed. One last box sat open with a printed order laying next to it. 

Azira picked up the order list and said, “I’ll get these last two, if you’ll get the first two.” She led Antonia deeper into the stacks and left her with the list at the end of one aisle. “If you’re not sure if you’ve got the right book, just compare the ISBN’s.”

Antonia watched Azira bustle off deeper into the store appreciatively, only turning her attention to the paper in her hand once Azira had turned down an aisle and disappeared out of view. She sauntered down the aisle, scanning the shelves for the titles she’d been assigned.

She found one around eye level and checked the number below the barcode against the one listed on the order. She retreated to the main aisle to set the book on a fairly clear end table before diving back in to find the other.

Just when she thought she would have to go find Azira to help her find it, she spotted it up on the top shelf, out of reach, even for her. She tugged on the ladder that was built on a track and attached to the bookshelf. It resisted her briefly, but she finally got it to cooperate and positioned it where she needed it. 

She climbed the ladder and reached for the book. She snagged it and tried to compare it to the list, but she felt her grip on the ladder start to slip. Her balance teetered and she cursed as she felt herself start to fall.

Time seemed to slow, and Antonia had time for it to occur to her just how cliche that was. Then time sped back up and she collided with something much softer than she was expecting. She blinked up at Azira in surprise.

“Careful,” Azira said a little breathlessly. “Are you okay?” Antonia nodded slowly. Azira beamed at her and settled her more comfortably in her arms. “Good. I guess I shouldn’t ask something cheesy like, ‘Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?’”

Antonia laughed and asked, “How’d you get so strong, Angel?”

Azira blushed and said, “I guess it comes from carting big boxes of books around for a living.”

They stayed that way, smiling at each other for a few moments. Finally, Antonia said reluctantly, “So, ah, are you going to keep holding me all night, or…?”

Azira chuckled and said, “As tempting as that is, I do seem to recall telling you that you have to buy me dinner before we take this any further...”

Antonia sighed and said, “I guess you’d better put me down then, Angel.”

==

The waiter returned with the check, and Antonia slipped her credit card back into her wallet as she scrawled her signature along the bottom of the receipt. Azira scrapped the last of her chocolate mousse cake off her plate and savored it almost as much as she savored the way Antonia watched rapturously as she wrapped her lips around her fork.

Azira smiled as she set her fork down. “That was absolutely scrumptious.” She reached over and covered one of Antonia’s hands with hers. “Thank you, my dear.”

Antonia blushed at the endearment and turned her hand over so she could lace their fingers together. She gave her a flirty smirk and said, “Come on, Angel. Let’s get out of here.”

Azira nodded and they left the restaurant arm in arm. But once they were on the sidewalk, Antonia led her away from where the Bentley was parked. “Where are we going?”

“I, um, I just don’t want the night to end yet,” Antonia said shyly. “So I thought maybe we could take a walk in St. James’s.”

Azira beamed up at her, tightening her hold on Antonia’s arm, and said, “That sounds lovely, my dear.”

They strolled down the lamp-lit path until they came to a bridge over the lake. Antonia cocked a hip and leaned back against the railing, while Azira folded her arms and leaned on the railing next to her.

“I like to come here when the weather is nice and feed the ducks,” Azira said gazing out over the dark water. 

Antonia lifted one shoulder and said, “Have lunch with me tomorrow and I’ll bring the peas.”

Azira arched an eyebrow and turned to look at her. “Two dates in and as many days? I’m starting to think you might have a crush on me, Antonia.”

Antonia gave a sharp laugh and said, “Oh no, not a crush, Zira. It’s much more serious than that.” She closed the distance between them and reached out to tuck an errant blonde curl behind her ear. “I can see myself falling in love with you.”

“Antonia, I—I don’t know what to say,” Azira said blushing and wide-eyed.

“Then don’t say anything and kiss me, Angel.”

“You know, I’m not sure why you call me that,” Azira said softly, leaning closer.

“You’re so beautiful and kind,” Antonia murmured. “If you’re not an angel, I don’t believe they exist.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Azira whispered as she pulled her into a kiss.

Their lips brushed once then again and then the kiss changed. Antonia’s lips parted and Azira dived in greedily. She licked into her mouth and moaned at her taste. Antonia melted into her embrace, wrapping her arms around her her soft form.

Azira cupped the nap of her neck and took control of the kiss, plundering her mouth and pressing herself against her slender frame. They managed to forget that they were in public until a passing man gave a wolf whistle.

Azira pulled back with a laugh as Antonia groaned and slumped back against the railing. She stepped back and smoothed a hand down her rumpled front. “That was...”

“Yeah,” Antonia said, shoving a hand through her hair.

“We should probably go.”

“Yeah, no need to give London a free show,” Antonia said, jingling her keys in her pocket.

==

The Bentley pulled to a stop at the curb in front of A. Z. Fell and Co., Queen playing softly in the background. In the twilight of the streetlights, Azira smiled at Antonia and said softly, “I had a great time, Toni.”

“’Toni’?” Antonia asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

“Well, you call me by a nickname,” Azira said, trying to keep her tone casual, but her cheeks were pink. “It’s only sporting that I get to give you one.”

“Sounds fair.”

“So, Toni,” Azira said, putting a slight emphasis on the nickname, “I had a great time tonight.”

“Me too, Zira,” Antonia said, holding her hand out to her. Azira put her hand in hers, and she said, “Have lunch with me tomorrow?”

“Just tell me what time to be ready, Toni.”

“I’ll pick you up at one thirty.”

Azira leaned over and kissed her gently. “It’s a date, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm kinda in love with this AU. I have absolutely no idea how long it's going to be, and only the vaguest idea of where it's going, but I'm having a blast so far!


End file.
